Learning the Way
by Castlelover222
Summary: "Wh-What are you doing here?" Kara asked a little annoyed as she kept the door opened halfway to keep the woman put of her home. "I thought we already discussed this?"


_**Hello everyone it has been awhile since I have written something and published it on this site... So I am a little nervous. I hope everyone enjoys this story. I am hoping to continue this and have this be a multi-chapter fanfiction!**_

 ** _Disclaimer: Supergirl and the charterers from supergirl are not mine! I just own the story line ;)_** __

* * *

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Kara asked a little annoyed as she kept the door opened halfway to keep the woman put of her home. "I thought we already discussed this?"

"No, we never discussed it" the woman said as she pushed her way around Kara and into the little apartment that she has grown to love over the months. "You just assumed how I would felt before walking out and not returning any of my calls"

"I really don't want to talk about this now" Kara groaned as she closed the door with her body and closed her eyes. "I'm really not in the mood for this conversation"

"I don't care if you are in the mood for this conversation, we are going to have it" she said as she turned to look at the young woman back. "So get your ass on that crappy couch and let's discuss this like adults."

"Ms. Grant…" Kara began to say before getting interrupted by the woman.

"Cat." The older woman said as she looked at the woman. "My first name is Cat, and you haven't had a problem with using it the last couple of months so don't stop now just because we are having a disagreement"

"Fine, Cat." Kara said as she opened her eyes and walked towards the kitchen, needing a moment to herself. Grabbing two wine glasses from the top of the cupboard, before placing them down on the counter. "White or red?" Kara asked as she walked over to grab the wine.

"Red, please" Cat signed as she watched the woman in front of her pour the two glasses of wine.

"Here you go" Kara said with a smile as she handed the woman her glass of wine. Hearing a mumbled thank you from Cat, Kara gave the woman a nervous smile. "So… what do you want to talk about?"

"What do you think I want to talk about?" Cat asked as she gave the younger woman a smile as she leaned her shoulder against the wall.

"Well there's… you know the weather" Kara smiled as she looked down at her feet, "Or…um… you know the latest news story"

"Hm no" Cat shook her head as she pushed herself off the wall. "That is not what I want to talk about" Cat said with a smile as she walked towards the woman.

"Then I have no idea what you want to talk about" Kara said as she shifted on her feet nervously.

"Well…" Cat smiled as she put down her untouched wine on the coffee table. "I was hoping to talk to you about what happened a few days ago." Cat said softly as she walked towards the woman again. "You remember what I'm talking about right?"

"You know… a lot has happened the past couple of days… so um… I don't really remember what you are talking about" Kara nodded her head as she moved her eyes up from floor, biting her lip as the set of brown eyes stared at her with the look everyone at CatCo was afraid to receive. "That look doesn't work on me and you know that Cat"

"What doesn't work on you?" Cat asked innocently as she shrugged before moving to sit down on the woman's couch, patting the seat next to her.

"The look… you know the look you give everyone" Kara said softly before moving to sit down next to the woman. "To you know intimidate someone… it doesn't work on me"

"Oh it doesn't?" Cat said with a smirk as she looked at the woman. "I thought it did. It had to have worked at least in the beginning?"

"Oh it did" Kara smiled as she looked over at the woman, "The first few months I was totally afraid of that look. It meant that I did something wrong. But after a while I realized that the look was all just an act. Then you left the office… so I didn't really see you much after that… you know until you showed up at my place about three months ago"

"And we have been hanging out… that's what the kids call it these days right?" Cat asked with a chuckled as she saw the woman nod her head. "Well we have been hanging out ever since and I can honestly say that I have had an amazing time these last couple of months, and if it was okay with you, I would like to continue hanging out"

"Even after I embarrassed and made a fool out of myself?" Kara asked as she rolled her eyes and shook her head as she took a drink of her wine. "Why would you want to hang out with me after I… you know?"

"Why wouldn't I want to hang out with you?" Cat asked as she looked at the woman with a smile. "What would have changed in the last… oh I don't know 48 hours that would make me not want to hang out with you?" Cat said softly as she bite her lip as she watched the woman think over her words.

"Are you really going to make me spell it out for you?" Kara asked as she let out a huff in disbelief, "Really? You're going to make spell out my embarrassment again?" Kara asked angrily as she stood up and began to pace the floor, "You already know what I did, why would I have to explain it to you again? You and I both lived through the moment. So why would I need to explain it to you?" She asked as she walked over towards the window and looked out it, not wanting to see the woman's face.

"Because what you believe was an embarrassment to you, I believed it was something different" Cat said softly as she looked at the woman's back. "And maybe if you would have waited half a second before leaving you would know how I really felt about you kissing me"

* * *

 _ **Alright so there is 1,001 words of story! Let me know what you think!**_


End file.
